


Tall?

by yanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: Drabble. Suddenly Dean and Sam are seeing eye to eye.





	Tall?

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something, it might not. It's not a challenge or an orphan.

Tall?

Sam walked out the door of their hotel room. They needed to get on the road but Dean had gone shopping last night after the sole of his boot had ripped away from the stitching and he was primping.

“Dean! Come on, man, we gotta go.”

Dean yelled back, “I’m comin’ don’t get your panties in a wad.”

Sam snorted. “Fine, jerk.”

Dean walked out the door. “Bitch.”

Sam looked at Dean then did a double take. He, Sam, was 6’4” while Dean was a still respectable 6’2” but they were now the same height.

“Dean, what the fuck?”

Dean managed to look both proud and shamefaced. “New boots.”


End file.
